


His Property

by Kelly_jo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Arousal, Jutsu, M/M, Murder, Poisoning, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_jo/pseuds/Kelly_jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before working for Gato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Property

Haku tried everyday to improve his skills. Making sure he trained to be the perfect instrument to keep his master please. His life was a constant Battle of personal devotion for the man that returned a meaning of purpose to his life and he would do anything to please the demon Ninja. Including destroying his own heart. Haku wanted to please him everyday but out of all the years I was on never touched the boy except for a mock battles on small tokens of thanks for completing what was asked. And soon those tokens became less and less as the boy Grew Older. Haku assumed it was because he was only doing what was expected of him and that any signs of appreciation was no longer needed. Haku knew deep in his heart that he loved the dark soul ninja but he feared that if he ever showed it he would be cast aside, no longer needed. Loss of purpose. 

For those reasons Haku to suppress all feelings of love for the his master deep within his heart but those suppressed feelings we're starting to surface again as the body matured. His control is not Limitless.

***

The two Rogue ninja arive in a small town in the land of water in order to rest. Harsh training and some assassination missions have exhausted the duo and also gave them a sizable income to use to live on for a while in order to plan their next moves. 

Zabuza check them into a large. Two beds of course. Haku showed no expression of course but he was always disappointed when there were two beds available. The only brush of contact he got was when only one bed. He recalled the first time he slept in the same bed. His small body coward away from the muscular strong ninja in order to not disturb him while he rested. The boy couldn't sleep. Embarrassment in the way that his master could somehow notice the boys small erection through his garments was too much to go unchecked while sleeping so he stayed up tired.

The next day Zabuza showed annoyance because his usual 'eager to please' weapon was moving sluggish. So Zabuza made it a point to try and always get separate beds. Only two other times did that happen agan. The results were the same. 

They settled in their room. Barely speaking. Zabuza only ever showed interest in talking while on the battlefield against a strong opponent or when to tell Haku of his flaws. So they sat in Silence the only sound was tools as they prepared their Arsenal. The snow skin boys mind however was a swirl of confusion. How could he show his master his feelings without hortor of being cast aside? Maybe if he tried the older man would accept his feelings maybe he won't. Maybe he will use him as a sex tool after he notices the boy's eagerness. Or maybe he will show discuss? A worthless weapon. Haku couldn't bear the thought of being left alone again. He took a deep breath and calm his voices in his head.

Wanting to get away from the quiet Ninja who was oblivious of the torture his beautiful weapon was suffering, Haku changed into a silk, pale pink kimono. Letting his hair fall, its length reaching to cover his back, stopping just before hiding his small bottom. He looked stunning out of his assassination a tire. He looked towards Zabuza and spoke nonchalantly, " I'm going to check out the town. See if I can gather some supplies. Anything in particular that you would need master?" His eyes gleamed with want to please the demon.

Zabuza barely glanced over from shining his blade well harshly responding to the boy, " you know what we need. Now go." Quickly the boy left without a word. Disappointed and not truly being given a task. Zabuza briefly stop wiping his large sword and stared into his reflection coming from the blade. He blinked a few times, and continued working.

Haku walked around the small town slowly, smiling and scanning items. Only purchasing what was necessary. Not wanting to spend on anything Zabuza would be angry about. He talked to some of the vendors. Keeping his voice light. People showed more kindness if they thought he was a beautiful girl. It was easier that way. He walked by a building and noticed the sky getting dark. "I should head back. " Haku said to himself while about facing and with a faster Pace heading back to his lodge where his demon master was waiting for him.

His thoughts were so focused on returning that he failed to notice a group of men in his path. He glanced up at the group and saw that each of them have a darkness in their eyes as they smiled. Haku through a quick smirk and tried to pass them quick. He of course could end their lives quickly but his cover as a delicate girl would be blown out the water. He was stopped by a firm hand to his arm. Haku gripped hard on his bag making sure to keep his items safe. The boy made eye contact with the man. Four of them. Middle-aged. Working men with solid frames, but they are no Saints. The Gleam in their eyes have no thoughts. Haku has a sickly knowing in his gut as he forced a smile. "Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry" his grip releases. He and the others get a bit closer. " you were so stunning that I couldn't let you go by without asking you out for a drink."

Haku stepped away, trying to be calm, "sorry, but i must decline. I need to get back."

One of the other chimed in, "please little lady, it is just one drink."

Then another, "you got a man or something?"

How could try to continue his path replying quickly with a, "something like that." He sped up, feeling their eyes on him. 

Soon he realized he was a little ways away from the lodge so he slowed his pace, no longer seeing the group he relaxed momentarily. Thoughts wandered at the idia of if he were kidnapped would he retrieved him. Rescue him like a damsel in distress. No doubt if Zabuza did arrive to Aid him it would be to retrieve what was stolen. The boys skills not the boy himself. But Haku did relax knowing that he still would be rescued. He was lost in the thought when he passed in an Alleyway and felt a hand cover his nose and mouth. Haku went to fight back but he noticed an odd smell. Knockout gas? No? On the guy's hand... Poison. His eyes went heavy, body limp.

***

Time passed and Zabuza look out the window. The sun was slowly hiding from sight. He grew more irritated as he realized the boy was taking too long. He stood and paste. Something fell off. His face, so covered with bandages, showed anger with a hint of concern. What could be taking the boys so long? So I was out tried shaking off the uneasy feeling but with no avail. Haku was too strong for anything to happen to them...Or so he thought. Zabuza glanced over at the neatly folded clothes that his weapon wears in battle. His thoughts wander to the image of Haku and his lovely kimono. Showing off his small frame. His long hair swinging. His smile and his soft smooth skin and big black eyes that show so much hope. The demon ninja furrowed his brow. Knowing that Haku in his disguise was a Target. He was also more vulnerable if he didn't want to blow his cover and his first instinct is not to kill, unless his master gave the order.

The swordsman to decide to go looking for his weapon. Angry at the idea that someone would dare try and take his property. He knew that may not be the case but he knew not much else could keep the boy this late.

Zabuza decided that leaving the sword would be easier. He would scream assassin if he were to walk around town with the large blade. He knew he'd have enough weapons and his holster to take down most enemies. He hastily walk through the pads keeping an eye out for Clues. He was about to start truly tracking when he sees a bag. He Stoops down to examine and knows without a doubt him its owner is. He scanned the area and found a trail. He forced chakra to his feet and zoomed in the paths direction. It led toward the wooded area. If someone were taken this way it would be hard to notice. Night has fully arrived, and with it and angry demon searching for what he owns.

***

In the wooded area. Away from ear shot and sight lie Haku and his abductors. Haku struggles against their hands two men have his arms one on each side and one has his right leg while the leader, he believes the one who grabbed him in town was the one calling shots, has his waist Against The Parting of his legs. The kidnappers grin is menacing, "So pretty, little lady." His hands begin to travel on the helpless ninjas kimono. Its softness is enticing in the men's rough hands squeeze that nonexistent chest. "Not much here.." his fingers pinch the boys nipples causing him to gasp and buck, doing anything to possibly free himself so he could kill these guys. "But that's okay. Your beauty and smallness is pleasing enough."

The man's hand makes his way to Haku crotch. Oh no! Haku squirms and flails his free leg and screams, "Don't Touch Me!!!" His voice was high. Panic is setting in. The night is cold, but he is sweating, struggling, begging for someone to rescue him, but doubt closes around him.

"Why not bitch?" His hand huvors above the boy's body. He stopped before he finds evidence that his little damsel is really a damsman. 

Haku's words were shaky, "Because I am not yours to be touched!!" 

"Wait you did say you had a man. He must be worried sick...Don't worry, we will make sure you get back to him." The man's eyes darkened. "After we fuck you."

Fear gives Haku the strength to kick his attacker. He tries to focus his chakra in order to free himself but the stuff they gave him earlier is messing up his chakra control. The others quickly still him again.

"Fucking brat." The man stands and grabs a needle filled with a yellow liquid from his pocket. " don't worry this will make you want it just as much as we do. "

The other howl in excitement. Very obvious that they have done this before. "Don't!!"

The bastard jams it into Haku's pale skinned leg and releases the fluid. "Now the fun begins." He climbs on top of Haku holding his body above the boy and grabs the pretty face. Tears forming into his eyes. "I'm going to touch you." He slams his lips over the soft pink ones and runs into them. Haku tries to resist but his strength is suddenly gone. The man's toungue breaks through the smaller mouth barrier. Haku gags with disgust. This can't be happening. I was meant for Zabuza. Not these unworthy scum. Hips grind into the smaller form. The kisses broken when the man felt something poking back against his crotch. "No way." He murmers. The large hand grabs ahold of the boy's crotch.

"Not...what you...were expecting..." the young ninjas stutters out of embarrassment of his erection.

The others chime in with confused grunts. "No matter...ass is ass..you are still worth fucking."

Haku's eyes widened with Terror. He thought they'd stop. This definitely isn't happening is it?! "No!! I'm not yours!!"

"After all this trouble? This is going to be worth it." The others quickly agreed and tighten their grips.

The man holding the pinned leg speaks, "so what if you aren't ours. We don't need to be married to you to fuck you."

***

The mist creeps through the trees, bringing with it a cold chill. Death. The men pause snd get an overwhelming uneasy feeling. Haku's lips start to form a thankful smile. The began to relax in the chill. He knew yhat this mist was, "He doesn't mean 'relationship' you bastards." An evil growl came over the mist.

"What the...who is there?!" The men stood, leaving Haku on the ground in releif. Though, the boy didn't move. 

"A deman...." That sent cold chills through their bodies. They were engulfed in fear. Death was in the air. "You have something of mine. " They glance down at the boy. "My property!" The frightened men tried hard to find where the voice was coming from. They looked back toward where the boy was lying but realize he was gone. All wanted to scream but fear kept them silent. They tried raping the wrong one. "How dare you lay a finger..." The leader look toward the man standing next to him. Blood spouting out his mouth. He collapses. The other two try and flee but two kunia are jammed into their abdomens. They shriek their last breaths away. Both fall. The last attacker runs away from the sight and becomes face to face with the haunting Demon. Devil eyes bore into the frightened man. Nothing but death. "How dare you lay a finger on my property...The Demon of the Hidden Mist's Weapon."

"I'm so..." His words were cut short with a kunia impailed into his forehead.

The mist cleared. It revealed four dead bodies and a shaking boy. "Haku...come..." Zabuza started to walk back toward the town expecting the boy to quickly return to his side but the boy didn't move. The tall ninja looked back to see his most powerful item in his arsenal trembling with tears. The sight was off setting. The attackers are dead. Why is Haku still shaking. Sure the boy has seen....even done worse. 

Haku felt his lord peering down on him. He couldn't meet the man's gaze even after feeling so relieved to be rescued by him. But the idea that a "weapon" couldn't defend itself from something like rape is disgraceful. Zabuza shouldn't want such a useless tool, "I...I'm so..."

Zabuza reached his hand and grabbed the boy's arm and pulling him to his feet. Nothing was said between them. The man simply walked away. Haku obeys the previous order and followed the demon back toward town. 

They quickly got to their lodge, acting as if nothing happened, but as soon as Haku's adrenaline wore off and the effects of what was forced into him traveled all over his body.

"Oh no!" Haku collapsed on one of the beds. His body shaking. Arousel pulsating through the boy. Heat rose in his groin, stomach, chest, everywhere. He needed release. With no control he starting running his hands over his own small frame. Making his breath quicken.

Zabuza watched in confusion as his partner moaned into his own touches. He walked over to the blushing and sweatinh boy. "What's wrong Haku?"

"They...they.." Haku gasped at his own hand pinching his nipple and rubbing the fabric over his groin. "Urg..gavee a...shot!!" His began bucking into his own hand. He was burning up so he started to strip. The kimono was too suffocating. 

The swordsman pinned Haku, trying to prevent him from continuing his lustful struggle. His much stronger hands held Haku's above their heads. But the boy will not be denied. His small hips thrusted up at the older man's waist. Begging for friction. "Haku calm down." The man's voice was stern. He looked at his weapon and saw a too red blush on his tear stained cheeks. Eyes big and looking for, pleading for touch, and release. The boy's breath was hot and whineful. Zabuza felt the boy grind up against him again soft moans radiated through his shirt. The boy was very tempting. Zabuza swallowed hard at the idea of 'helping' his young servant out. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Ma...Master please!" Moans excaped the young shinobi's lips.

A groan began to rise from Zabuza'a throat but again he forced it down. "It will wear off soon. Just bare it." The swordsman didn't look at him as he tried to speak. 

The beauty rasped, "No! Just touch! Please!"

"Haku!" Though the shot was showing effects the poison's had worn off. Letting Haku regain control of his chakra. An ice mirror formed underneath them and Haku faded into it. Disappearing quickly. The older ninja stood up and looked around the room. Before he could respond the boy appeared in another mirror and used his ice to pinn Zabuza's hands to the headboard. "Damn." The swordsman tried to free himself but with no avail. He watched the boy, still blushing, saunters toward him from the now gone mirror. Slowly the boy crawls onto his master's body, sitting on the strong man's hip.

"You can punish me...or get rid of me...but after." Haku ground his ass into the man's crotch. He got excited by the quick pleasure of his master's warmth. The boy practically tore his kimono off. Showing his sweat shined skin. Still pale. Other than the rich pink of cheeks on his face and the two perfect pertruding nipples, and his dark pink cock standing at attention. The boy's whole body trembled as he felt his masters eyes all over him. He grinded down on the erection coming from beneath the man's pants that was now apparent. "My...My lord..is.." He couldn't finish his sentence instead lifted himself lower to access the button and zipper. Quickly freeing the impressive member. 

Haku's eyes grew wider with desire. It was hard for him? Though inexperienced Haku grasped the length and stroked as he hesitantly licked the tip. The taste was tantalizing. So Haku put more into his mouth. Zabuza gathered all his might into stopping himself from raming his cock deep into the wet warmth of the wanton mouth. Haku was pushed to his limit he removed it from his mouth and positioned himself over his master's erection. Zabuza noticed and hollard. "No Haku!!"

"Why?" The boy lowered down slowly. Wencing at the pressure at his opening.

"You'll rip." He clenched his teeth at the pain on his head. "You need to stretch first."

Haku stop his advance. Body still in heat bit he didn't want to put his master in pain. "How do i..?"

Zabuza took a deep breath. "Release me...I'll take care of you." Haku shivered at the fraise but being so inexperienced he had no choice. Hands free the older ninja rose up. Rubbing his wrists. He laid him down on the bed, positioning his self between the shaking legs. "Open your mouth." Haku quickly complide. The large fingers played with the small wet muscle. The salty taste aroused the young ninja even more. Zabuza felt tingles spread over him and to his erection that he couldn't deny. Nor defend the fact that he desperately wanted to pound into the frail boy. "Enough."

"Uhhh!" A small moan fallowed the fingers as they left the wet warmth. Haku watched his master closely. He could see the man's rasp breathing. The twitching of his very hard cock. Haku's lust grew when he felt pressure at his entrance, Zabuza's middle finger thrusted in. Haku clenched around the digit and arches his back with a loud moan. 

Zabuza shudders from the softness of the boy. He wanted in here for a long time. He always wanted the boy in an intamet way but even Zabuza felt guilt for having the idea of sleeping with the young boy. But now he needed to. He inserts another finger after the muscles get softer from tge slow thrusting of the first digit. The additional finger melts the young man. His breath quickened. He took a glance up at his lord and saw the bandages being removed with the free hand. And the other continuing the pleasure. His total face showed. Of course this wasn't the fitst time to see it but this time it turned his heat to maximum. His lord was so sexy. He felt his build up approaching with a quick pace. "Are you ready Haku?"

"Yes Master Zabuza..." Haku squirmed as he felt the fingures leave his body. 

His lord lined himself up and slowly pressed the tip in. Still tight, both winced as Zabuza pushed in fully. Sinking deep inside. Moans excaped both mouths. Haku couldn't stop his build. Hot cum splattered over the pale chest and the swordsman's shirt. He removed the stained shirt with a grin, "poor boy...one thrust and you fall to pieces." His hands brace the shaking ass off the bed. Then began to pound the small body. Starting slow but hard. The over sensitive muscles spasmed at the hard cock inside him. 

Haku was drunk with pleasure. Wailing loudly at the pounding in his tight hole. Wrapping his smooth legs around the dark skinned ninja. Meeting each thrust. Cumming once more before crying out with arms up to hold onto his master. 

Zabuza obliged and presses skin to skin. Not slowing down at all. Zabuza felt his orgasm coming. His pace quickened staring at the lust filled boy, moaning and silenced them both with a wet kiss. The boy's lips were soft compared to his own. The sweet taste danced on his tongue, dominating the smaller one. The man's hips went hard slamming the headboard against the wall. Then with one last hard thrust, he filled the boy to the brim with seed. Moaning loudly into eachothers mouths. 

Haku came one final time before his body felt satisfied. The boy couldn't move his body another inch. He looked up at the blurring figure, feeling greatful to the serum that was injected into his veins. It gave him his opportunity to be touched by his master. He drifted into a deep sleep savoring the flavor of his master in the air. 

The swordsman pulled out slowly from the unconscious boy. Feeling spent as well. He got up and cleaned himself off before gently cleaning the sleeping Beauty and tucking him in the bed. He studdied the boy remembering the events of the day. His sudden rage over the sight of his precious Haku being touched by someone else. Or how turned on he got as the boy seduced him. The scenes replayed over and over before crawling in the vancant bed. Angry at himself for refusing to cuddle his exhausted servant even though he longed to. But he couldn't show kindness, not to something he owned. 

***

Haku awoke alone. It was too much to hope for to wake up in his lords arms. He ached. He looked over at his swordsman, tall and fully dressed, "Get ready." Voice stern, "We are leaving."

"Yes sir." Haku quickly got ready smiling the fact he was clean. Zabuza must of cleaned him. Showing he cared. The ach, at least for a while. Will be a lovely reminder of when his Master held him...when his Master showed kindness.


End file.
